Notes
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Ron and Harry pass notes in class. Hermione found them. Follow me on Twitter @RoxanneLuanne
1. Chapter 1

Notes

Hermione was sick of Ron, and quite frankly, Harry too! Ron had just agreed to go to Slughorns christmas party with her, and a couple days later, he was snogging Lavender. The worst part about it, was that Ron that she was still going to the party with him! Hermione was furious.

"But Hermione, I thought we were going to the party as friends. Not as, you know, handholders or whatever." Ron probably followed her up.

"Don't give me that Ronald! You knew why I wanted to go with you, but instead you chose to stick your tongue down some daft bimbo's throat!" Hermione wiped a tear off her cheek.

Ron stepped closer, "Hermione, if you don't go with me, then your going to be alone at the party, and that won't look good at all."

Hermione's patience was gone, "You know what Ron! That's a really rude thing to say to someone who's been helping you with your homework for the past five years! And you know what, I wont't be going alone, I'll be going with Cormac!" Hermione screamed.

"But Hermione, wait!" Hermione ran upstairs before Ron could finish his sentence.

Why did he have to undermine her like that, and in front of the whole gryffindor common room! Hermione cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Hermione got ready and went down for breakfast. When she got to the common room, she saw Harry's trunk sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Harry was going through all of the junk inside, he was burning something in the fire, and organizing some items into neat piles.

"Harry, what are you doing? Leaving Hogwarts?" Hermione laughed.

"Course not," Harry said. "I'm just cleaning out my trunk here, I can barely fit anything in it anymore. Mrs. Weasley just sent me a new sweater and a box of chocolates for christmas and I have nowhere to put them."

Mrs. Weasley, even the slightest thought of Ron made her blood boil. She needed to take her mind off of last night.

"Hey, I could help you. I'm not really that hungry anyway." Hermione said.

"That would be great, I'm starving though, could you start while I go eat breakfast?" Harry looked like he would be sick if he didn't eat soon.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione replied.

"Thanks Hermione! I owe you one." and with that, Harry left.

Hermione didn't know where to start, Harry had papers everywhere, empty chocolate boxes, letters from Sirius, boxes labeled homework (there was so much stuff hanging out of that box), notes, letters, keep away from Snape, and keep away from Hermione. The last one was quite suspicious. Harry didn't even hide this one, did he know that he left it just lying here while he went for breakfast? Hermione was pretty pissed by now, why was Harry keeping secrets from one of his best friends? Hermione grabbed the box, it was pretty light considering it was private. Hermione tried to open it, Harry must of charmed it not to open. She was Hermione, and could crack almost any spell or charm. She would start with the simplest spell.

"Alohamora." She tapped the box with her wand. It opened immediately.

Harry should really do his homework, because he would be able to put a trickier spell on something he wanted to keep away from Hermione. In the box was six slips of paper, and Hermione recognized them from Zonkos Joke Shop. They could hold a years worth of writing. Ron and Harry probably used them to pass notes to each other during class, they knew Hermione would disapprove. Well, Hermione decided to read a few. She started with the first one. She could recognize Harry's bold writing, and Ron's thin handwriting.

_Snape's class is rotten and boring! When will the pain end Harry!_

**Ron, what if Snape finds this note?**

_He won't, my brothers gave it to me, teachers older then thirty can't see it._

**Oh, ok. Do you think Hermione has any more information on the sorcerers stone?**

_I don't know Harry, I don't even care, she makes me too bloody angry all the time!_

**Why? She helps us a lot, Ron.**

_Yeah, by annoying me. That bush of hair is always stuffed in a book. The only reason that she hangs around is because she has no other friends. _

**Don't be so harsh. Whats Snape talking about anyway?**

_No idea, do you know when we get to go to Hogsmeade?_

**I think sixth year, or maybe fifth. I don't know, quick Snape alert!**

Hermione stopped reading, Ron was so mean in first year. She wasn't going to let that bother her though. He kind of matured anyway. She decided to read another note.

_Hey Harry! I'm bored again._

**Ron, transfiguration isn't that boring.**

_Yes it is, especially when McGonagall is talking about how to turn a rat into a cup._

**Well don't let Hermione see you, she's sitting right next to you!**

_Well she's too immersed in the lecture to notice. Lets hope she did my homework right, so I can get at least a passing grade. My mum's gonna kill me._

**Yeah, thank god Hermione's around.**

_She's kind of grown on me, shes not as annoying as least year. She's still pretty book crazy though._

Hermione stopped reading the notes, she was sick of Ron. She wanted to know if all the notes were about her. She read the third one.

_Hey Harry, are you bored?_

**Of course, were in divination, the worst class ever. Even Hermione's bored. I think this is her least favorite class ever! Can you believe it, Hermione not liking a class! She seems like she's taking every class, I don't know how she does it.**

_Probably because this is the only class she's not getting a perfect score in. Her and that stupid cat of hers! Scabbers almost died today! _

**No he didn't, give her a break Ron.**

_I will not! Its a matter of life of death here! I hate Crookshanks, and her! _

Hermione almost started to cry. Why did Ron hate her? And make fun of her at every chance he got? Crookshanks didn't touch Scabber! He was a dirty shoe brush, and turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. Crookshanks wasn't an animagus. Hermione read the fourth one.

_Hey Harry._

**Ron you always pass notes!**

_Well I needed to ask you something._

**What?**

_Do you think Hermione actually has a date for the Yule Ball? I think she just didn't want to be my last choice._

**Ron, why do you care? You told me you didn't care.**

_I don't care! I just wanted to get your honest opinion._

**I honestly don't know.**

_Oh, ok._

**Hermione decided to read another note from the same year.**

_I hate Viktor Krum!_

**I thought he was your hero.**

_Well yeah but, he is stuck up._ _I knew this when I first met him._

**Are you sure Ron? Because I remember you asking for his autograph when your first met him. Ron, are you jealous because of Hermione?**

_Course not! I just think that she shouldn't have gone with such a stuck up prissy._

**Ok Ron.**

Hermione remembered when Ron blew his top, all because of Viktor Krum. Hermione looked back in the trunk, and saw a doll of Viktor Krum with the arm ripped off. She laughed and decided to look at the fifth note.

_Hey Harry, when's the next DA meeting?_

**I'm surprised you actually want to go, considering Hermione stunned you last time, in front of everyone.**

_I let her do that!_

**Yeah right Ron!**

_I was unprepared!_

**I can see your face, its red.**

_Hey!Anyway, while on the topic of Hermione, did you notice anything about her? Like her hair isn't as bushy._

**Yeah I guess.**

_Bye Harry._

Ron was actually noticing her in a good way. Hermione was going to keep reading, the sixth one.

_Hey Harry._

**Hi Ron.**

_Hey can I talk to you about something. I would rather not talk about it in person. Its embarassing._

**Yeah sure, whats up?**

_I have this feeling, like about Hermione. All of a sudden, she seems, I don't know, pretty. I think I like her, but I don't want to talk about it to her face._

**Wow Ron, why don't you ask her to Slughorns Christmas Party?**

_She would probably laugh in my face, she doesn't like me like that._

**Yes she does, have you seen the way she stares at you?**

_No, really?_

**Yeah.**

_Well I'm too nervous. I'm a stupid, red headed, freak who can't even get an Exceeds Expectations on his O.W.L, and she's... beautiful. And she likes Cormac anyway._

**Snapes coming!**

Hermione had no idea. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She also heard footsteps coming. Harry! She put away the notes. Harry appeared in the doorway, looking stuffed.

"Hey Hermione, so- wait! Did you do anything?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! Umm, I had... homework! Yeah, uh, I have to go, I'm starved! Bye Harry!" Hermione ran up to her dormitory, she could hear Harry's voice while running upstairs.

"The Great Hall is downstairs!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione slammed the door. She felt her heart beating hard. She didn't know what to do. Was she still mad at Ron? Once she saw the notes, she felt so confused.

Hermione was almost never confused.

Authors Notes:

**Ok guys, I hope you liked my story. Its still in progress. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I finally got around to writing notes chapter 2. I'm sorry I left you guys on such a cliffhanger, and I had to review chapter one to remember what happened so I could write this one! Enjoy!**

Hermione woke up the next morning and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down next to Harry, and across from Ron, who was stuffing his face full of sausage and kipper.

"Ron, could you please pass the- oh! I meant...um... Harry! Could you please pass the salt?" Hermione realized she was still mad at Ron for snogging Lavender Brown.

She made up for her mistake by glaring at Ron. Harry passed the salt looking from Ron's face, back to Hermione's.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said without looking at him. She was too busy with Ron, and right when she was about to tell him off, Lavender came up behind him, grabbed his face, and snogged the sense out of him. Hermione was bubbling over with fury, but then she remembered the notes, Ron really liked Hermione, not Lavender. Hermione felt a bit better.

"Mmmm, sausage." Lavender said, licking her lips.

Hermione was absolutely disgusted. She thankfully finished her breakfast without vomiting, and went to her first class, transfiguration. Boy, did she wish she could transfigure Ron into an ugly old rat. She still didn't know what to think of Ron. She needed to see those notes one more time, and she knew just how.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione found Harry sitting alone in the common room.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Um... Harry, remember when I was sorting out your trunk a couple days ago?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you ran out so fast, I thought you had a close encounter with a boggart!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, um... funny thing, I think I left my...uh...my... bracelet! In your trunk..." Hermione said.

"Since when do you wear bracelets?" Harry asked.

"Since when have you been called 'The Boy Who Lived'?" Hermione retaliated.

"Ok then, I'll go bring it down." Harry looked confused, and kept glancing at Hermione all the way up the stairs.

As soon as he brought the trunk down, Hermione opened it, and started digging through it.

"Need any help?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm good." Hermione replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed, when your done with that, just leave the trunk here, I'll get it tomorrow." Harry said.

"Night Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Night Hermione" Harry looked suspiciously at Hermione.

Hermione found the notes and went back to her dormitory to study them.

Ron's POV:

Ron was so tired, he could barely walk. He'd been avoiding Lavender all day because of Hermione, and he'd been avoiding Hermione because of Lavender. When will it end? Ron thought. As soon as he got to the common room, he noticed Harry's trunk, sitting by the fireplace, opened and messy.

"He must have been cleaning it out." Ron mumbled to himself.

Ron decided to take a look through it, see if he could find any old memories inside, like the notes he and Harry used to pass in class. Ron knew he kept them in the trunk, he saw Harry put them there a couple of nights ago. He remembered keeping them in a box labeled 'Keep Away from Hermione'. He dug through the chest, where were they? Ron even checked in the secret compartment located on the side of the box. Nothing there. Maybe Harry had them, he thought to himself. Ron was so tired, he decided to get some rest tonight, and ask Harry about the notes tomorrow.

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it was really short but its like 2am here, and I'm beat. So I'll be sure to post the next chapter later today. **

**Thanks,**

**Roxy**

**Keep Calm**

**and**

**Read On!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron's P.O.V**

When Ron woke up the next morning, he got up and rubbed his eyes looking around the room. Harry was just waking up too. It was half 7, breakfast started soon. Ron remembered last night, going through Harry's trunk, and wanting to look at the notes they passed to each other in class. He remembered that they started in first year, so Ron wanted to take a trip down memory lane.

"Hey Harry, you left your trunk downstairs mate, I wanted to have a look at those notes we passed to each other in class, they weren't in there, do you have them?" Ron asked.

"No, you probably didn't search correctly, they're in there." Harry replied. "I mean Hermione searched through it last night, she said she lost her bracelet in there." Harry laughed.

"Hermione doesn't wear bracelets, maybe I just haven't noticed." Ron said, laughing.

Ron and Harry got dressed and ready and went downstairs. Hermione wasn't there, she was probably down in the Great Hall already, Ron thought.

"Here mate, let me take a look, I'm sure the notes are in here, unless Hermione took them." Harry smiled.

Ron just thought of that, Hermione might have the notes. Ron's ears burned red. He told Harry that he liked Hermione in those notes. Ron hoped that they were still in the trunk.

"They're not here." Harry said plainly. "Hermione must have stole them, its your fault though for labeling it 'Keep Away from Hermione'. If I saw something labeled 'Keep Away from Harry', I would've done the same thing." Harry laughed.

"Harry, my deepest secrets were in there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Lets look at the bright side, my secrets weren't in there." Harry laughed. "Go ask her if your so paranoid." Harry told Ron.

"Do you know how humiliating that would be?" Ron looked horrified."Hermione doesn't like me! She's mad at me!" Ron yelled.

"Because your dating Lavender. Ditch her, and tell Hermione how you really feel." Harry said.

And with that, Harry walked down the stairs to breakfast. Ron followed. When Ron got to the Great Hall he decided to sit with Lavender to avoid Hermione. Ron was going to take Harry's advice and break up with Lavender, over breakfast.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Hermione saw Ron sitting with Lavender. She could feel the steam coming out of her ears. Hermione was supposed to be avoiding him, not the other way around! She watched them closely. Hermione saw Ron take Lavender's hand, and whisper something in her ear. That was supposed to be Hermione, except Ron would actually look happy whispering in her ear. Hermione felt her eyes water as he pulled away from Lavender and kissed her on the cheek. He slowly got up, walking back to Hermione's table, and there was a sudden turn of events. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Lavender stood up, and tapped Ron on the back, as he turned around, Lavender picked up a bowl full of porridge, and poured it right over Ron's head. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes retract, as she burst into a fit of laughter, as did the Great Hall. She saw Ron's angry face, and felt better. What did he whisper in her ear, Hermione thought to herself. Harry smiled, but looked as though he felt bad for Ron. As quick as lightning, Ron ran out of the Great Hall, his ears burning red right through the sticky, brown porridge. Lavender looked pleased.

"Order, order!" Dumbledore's loud booming voice traveled through the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall stood up in her seat.

"Miss Brown, ten pints from Gryffindor, and you will be joining me for detention at 8 o'clock tonight!" Professor McGonagall's lips thinned out.

Lavender sat back down in her seat, looking quite pleased with herself, slapping her friends high fives. Hermione began to feel bad for Ron. Her anger towards him was gone, as long as him and Lavender weren't together, she was happy.

**Ron's P.O.V**

Ron sat up in his dormitory, with no intention of going downstairs. Harry came up to the dormitory.

"Ron, its been two days already, everyone is over it. Nobody is even talking about it anymore." Harry tried to comfort Ron.

"I'm not going downstairs Harry." Ron said.

"Its Hogsmeade day, lets go to your brothers joke shop or something." Harry said. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Harry urged Ron to come.

"Fine." Ron was still upset at Harry for giving him the idea to dump Lavender.

As they made their way down the stairs, nobody said anything, but they all stared at Ron, trying to hold their laughter in. As they exited through the portrait hole, Ron could hear giggles coming from behind them. He felt the heat rising in his face. As they got to the front door of Hogwarts, they saw Malfoy.

"Hey Weasel! I can't believe your hair is still ginger, I thought maybe the porridge would have turned it brown!" Draco snickered.

"At least his hair isn't as white as a weasel! What, is that subject still a bit sensitive." Hermione came around the corner, pointing at Draco's hair.

Draco slapped Hermione's hand away hard, Hermione winced.

"Don't point at me you filthy little mudblood!" Draco smiled.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Ron jumped on Malfoy, punching him in every place possible.

"Ron, its ok! Ron stop! Stop!" Hermione screamed.

Harry broke it up. Ron's face was red, and his lip was bleeding from the spot Draco had punched him. Draco had cuts and bruises on every inch of his face. Draco ran away. Ron was still breathing heavily. Without any warning, Hermione walked up to Ron and hugged him. Ron looked startled and awkwardly started patting her back. Harry grinned at Ron, who still had a look of shock on his face.

"You didn't have to do that, Ron." Hermione said into Ron's chest. "But thanks anyway. And sorry about the porridge incident" Hermione released Ron, and smiled up at him.

Ron smiled back. Hermione walked back up to the common room. Ron and Harry continued in silence to Hogsmeade. When they got to the joke shop, they stopped. Ron looked at Harry.

"Was that weird? Because I thought that was weird, first she wouldn't even look at me, and now she's hugging me, and smiling!" Ron was looking at Harry, with a confused look on his face.

"You broke up with Lavender, mate. What can I say?" Harry joked.

The two of them made their way into the joke shop. Harry was laughing, and Ron just looked dazed.

**The End! Keep staying tuned for the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! And be sure to check out my new story, about Ron leaving in the Deathly Hallows, its funny but sweet. I didn't have time to look it over and edit, so stay with me here! Haha!**

**Thanks,**

**Roxy**

**Keep Calm**

**and**

**Read On!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter of Notes. I'm hoping the chapter after this will be the last one. So I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Ron's POV**

Ron went to bed thinking about how Hermione went from being pissed off at him, to over the top happy. Today, Hermione was helping Ron with homework, and she even bought him a chocolate frog, from Hogsmeade. Ron wondered if Harry was right, if Hermione was jealous of Lavender, but why would she be? Hermione was smart, and responsible, and absolutely gorgeous, and Ron was just a dense, immature, red headed nobody. Hermione could never like him, he had to get that into his mind, he didn't want to set his hopes too high, or else they would come crumbling down.

"Hey Ron?" Harry interrupted Ron's thoughts.

"Yes, Harry?" Ron looked up at the ceiling.

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron said.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this, but I have to get it off my chest. You know how... um... you know how you like Hermione?" Harry sounded nervous.

"Yes..." Ron said slowly, he had no idea where this was going.

"Well, umm, I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything... but I... ummm... I want to tell you the truth, so... I...uh.."

"You didn't kiss Hermione, did you?!" Ron whipped his head around to look at Harry.

"No! Course not!" Harry looked horrified.

"Oh, good." Ron rubbed the crick in his neck.

"Yeah, that would be horrible. I only kissed Ginny." Harry laughed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron snapped his head back to Harry.

"I told you, I kissed Ginny. Its not that big a deal, mate. I mean, she kissed me!" Harry tried to explain.

"YOU KISSED MY SISTER!? GINNY?! _MY_ SISTER?!" Ron looked petrified.

"Yes." Harry managed to get one word out of his mouth.

"You bloody git! Why would you even... I can't believe... how could you?" Ron asked.

"I really like her, like how you like Hermione. And she likes me back. What? Would you rather her be kissing Dean?" Harry asked.

"No! But...its just that... ummm... you know what!? I'm going to bed, I'll deal with this in the morning!" Ron laid down on his pillow angrily, without glancing at Harry, and went to sleep.

When Ron awoke the next morning, he still remembered what Harry had done. He needed time alone to cool down. He got up, pulled on a pair of old, wool socks, and went up to Gryffindor Tower. He knew Harry was at breakfast, and that he should be down there right now, because he was Ron, and he couldn't stand to miss a meal, bur he had to blow off some steam. Harry kissed Ginny. Harry kissed Ginny. Harry kissed Ginny. Ron was trying to warm up to the idea. He tried to accept it, but it was so hard.

As Ron kept repeating it in his mind, he heard someone walking up the stairs. Who could be coming up here at this early in the morning? Everyone should be down at breakfast. Maybe it was a teacher! Ron remembered that Gryffindor Tower was off limits this early in the morning. Ron quickly hid behind a stone pillar, and waited to see who it was. He listened, until the footsteps reached the top of the steps, then Ron quickly glanced around the pillar to see who it was. It was Hermione! What was she doing here? He watched her intently. She sat down on the stone steps, and looked around. She looked like she was checking that she was alone. Once she finished checking the room, she put her face in her hands. Ron didn't know what she was doing, until he heard her sobbing. She was crying, but why? When she looked up, her face was red, and her eyes were puffy. Ron kept watching her for a few more minutes, sitting there, and crying.

Then he heard footsteps coming up the staircase. Hermione jumped up, and quickly wiped her eyes. Ron looked to see who it was. It was Ginny. Ginny. His sister who snogged Harry. Ron winced at the thought of it.

"I thought you'd be here. Why are you crying?" Ginny said.

"I wasn't crying." Hermione replied, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Really?" Ginny stared at Hermione.

After a minute of silence, Hermione finally answered.

"Fine, I was crying. But its none of your business why." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Ok, but I'm sure it would make you feel better if you talked to someone." Ginny replied, smiling.

"No, I'm good." Hermione said, sitting back down on the steps.

"Okay, but I'll be right next to you if you need me." Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

The two girls sat there for a couple minutes. Ron was waiting for them to leave, so that he could make it to the end of breakfast. Then Ginny spoke.

"If you tell me why your upset, I'll tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone." Ginny said.

"You know what, fine. Tell me your little secret, and I'll tell you why I'm so upset." Hermione looked defeated.

"I kissed Harry." Ginny said plainly.

Hermione began to cry again, but this time it was even harder than before. Ron's stomach dropped, and his heart sank. Hermione was jealous of Harry. She had been all along. Why was Ron so stupid, as to think that Hermione could have liked him.

"Its just that..." Hermione sniffed. "Seeing you with Harry, it just, upsets me so much." Hermione cried.

Ron knew what was coming next. His heart was breaking, slowly, and painfully. He braced himself.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Becauseiloveronandhedoesn'tevenlikemeback." Hermione's words were slurred together.

Ron couldn't quite catch what she said, but he was sure she told Ginny how jealous she was of her and Harry.

"What?" Ginny furrowed her brow, trying to comprehend what Hermione had said.

"I'm in love with Ronald Weasley, your brother, and he doesn't even like me back! That's what I said! Ron likes girls like Lavender, and he was always willing to snog her, but when I try to hug him, or compliment him, he backs away! Its...just...so...hard." Hermione said between sniffles. "Lavender's so pretty, and she wears skirts, and dresses, and makeup, and I'm just a bookworm, with bushy brown hair, who has a bossy attitude. Ron could never like me, I'm just...Hermione." Hermione cried louder this time, and put her head against Ginny's shoulder.

Ron couldn't believe what Hermione just said. He pinched himself once of twice to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. This was real, Hermione was in love with him. But how was Ron supposed to tell her, especially when she thinks that he doesn't like her.

"I'll go get the tissues, I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said, and she got up, and sped down the stairs, leaving Hermione alone, and miserable.

Maybe Ron should stop waiting, and just tell Hermione, right now, while she was alone. He walked out from his hiding spot, behind the pillar.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron stuttered.

"Ron!?" Hermione turned around, and saw Ron standing there, right behind her, the entire time.

**CLIFFHANGER! Please stay tuned for the next, and hopefully, last chapter of Notes. Please review, and be sure to check out some of my other stories! **

**Thanks,**

**Roxy**

**Keep Calm**

**and**

**Read On!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron.

Did he hear everything she just told Ginny, Hermione thought to herself. He must know, he's been hiding behind that pillar the whole time. Ron's ears burned red. Why did he have to come out from behind the pillar, Ron thought to himself.

"Yeah, hi." Ron laughed nervously.

"Ummm...uh... were you behind that pillar the whole time?" Hermione rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, um, sort of." Ron stared at the floor.

Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Where was Ginny with those tissues? She should be here by now.

"Did you mean what you said? About me?" Ron began without warning.

Hermione began getting flustered. Since when did Ron become so confident? Hermione stared at the ground for what seemed like forever, before speaking.

"Yes." Hermione couldn't even hear her own voice.

"Oh." Ron stared at his shoes.

Ron finally had an idea. He just hoped it wouldn't blow up in his face.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, but I like someone already." Ron smiled.

Hermione felt like she was about to cry. She knew Ron didn't like her. Ginny was only trying to comfort her. Hermione just stayed silent, as she listened to Ron slowly break her heart.

"She's a beautiful girl. She's really nice, and always supportive of everything I do. You might know her. She's got the most spectacular brown eyes, that shine brighter than stars." Ron gestured to the stars above him.

Why was he telling her this? Did he want to torture her? Hermione knew she should have supported Ron more. Hermione looked back at Ron, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes.

"And her smile, oh her smile, it can light up the world on a rainy, dark day. Whenever I'm feeling down, she always knows how to comfort me, or make me laugh. Her hair is beautiful, it matches her eyes, and she's not like other girls, who wear makeup, and gossip all day, she's brilliant. She loves school, and is the smartest witch I know." Ron chuckled. "And she is always, always bugging me to do better, and try harder at school. That's why I like her, no, that's why I love her." Ron smiled at Hermione.

Hermione was barely listening to a word Ron was saying, she heard that he loved this girl, and it wasn't her. Tears began spilling over Hermione's eyes, and falling onto the floor. She thought about how she would be all alone, and Ron would marry this girl that he loved. Hermione sat on the floor, sobbing. Ron ran over to her.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ron asked.

With every word she said, a sob came out.

"Ron, I'm in love with you, but you like someone else, and...and...and." Hermione cried harder.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Hermione, couldn't you tell? I was describing you." Ron looked at her.

"No, you said she was beautiful, and had pretty eyes, and an amazing smile, and-"

"You are beautiful, and you do have pretty eyes, and an amazing smile!" Ron suddenly looked serious. "Why can't you see that your such a brilliant person?" Ron said loudly.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"YES!" Ron said.

"Then why were you always staying away from me, when I showed you any affection?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't know how to act around you. I didn't want to make any mistakes, or ruin our friendship." Ron said.

Hermione laughed, she was so happy, her heart was swelling up like a balloon. Ron did love her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Did you steal the notes from Harry's trunk." Ron looked nervous.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hermione stared back at the ground.

"Its fine, but why were you crying that I could never like you, when I sort of revealed that I liked you in the notes?" Ron asked.

"Well I did believe it, at first, but then when I saw you kiss Lavender, I thought it was just a phase your were going through." Hermione replied.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Ron looked ashamed.

"Its fine." Hermione looked at Ron.

Ron looked up at her, their faces were inches from each other. Hermione could feel her chest rising and falling faster, and faster. Ron closed his eyes, and so did Hermione. They leaned in towards each other. Hermione felt Ron breathing on her lips, as they began to close the gap between their faces.

"Tissues, anyone?" Ginny was smiling behind them, holding up a box of tissues.

Hermione quickly got up, and so did Ron.

"Uh, uh I should go." Hermione said without giving a reason, and she quickly ran down the steps, blushing fiercely.

"I'll get you back for this, don't worry." Ron glared at Ginny.

"If you do anything to me that I don't like, I won't hesitate in telling Fred and George." Ginny retaliated.

"That's not fair!" Ron said.

"Not everything is fair in this world, big brother." Ginny laughed, and walked down the steps.

Ron couldn't help but follow her, grinning like a fool, because tomorrow, he and Hermione would be starting where they had left off. Life was good, Ron thought to himself.

The End.

**Hope you guys liked Notes, but wait! There's more! I am in the process of creating an epilogue to this story, no longer than a paragraph though, sorry.**

**Thanks,**

**Roxy**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: A couple months later

It was summer break at Hogwarts, and Ron and Hermione were officially going out. Hermione decided to spend a week with Ron and Harry, at the burrow, before heading off for summer break. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. Hermione had her head resting on Ron's shoulder, and Harry was in the armchair, twirling his wand around in his hands. They were bored, waiting for Mr. Weasley to come back from work, so they could start dinner.

It was only Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill. Bill decided to spend the summer at the burrow, to spend time with his family. Fred and George were busy at their newly opened joke shop. Ginny came down the stairs, and sat in the armchair across from Harry. Hermione could tell that Harry and Ginny liked each other, by the way their faces lit up when one of them walked into the room. Hermione wondered if Ron could tell too. She looked up at Ron, he was fast asleep.

Hermione smiled. She felt comfort when she was next to Ron. She was so happy that telling each other how they felt was over. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She was glad that that moment was over. She leaned against Ron's shoulder, feeling peaceful. She was just dozing off when-

**CRACK!**

The twins apparated behind her, waking Ron with a start. Ron quickly turned around in his seat, knocking Hermione off his shoulder and glaring at Fred and George. Ron's face quickly went from angry to confused. Fred and George were both smiling, and holding a box of tissues in their hands.

"Tissues, little brother?" The twins doubled over, laughing.

Ron sprung up from his seat, and looked from the twins, and back at Ginny. Hermione could feel herself blushing. Harry was also chuckling to himself, he obviously knew too. Ginny smirked.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled. "You said, you said you wouldn't tell them!" Ron glared at Ginny.

"I lied." Ginny said plainly.

"Oh little brother, don't make such a fuss. Were naming a Weasley Wizard Wheeze after you! We'll call it 'the wide-eyed snogger.' Isn't that right Fred?" George looked at his twin.

"Yep, that is correct! It will make the victim's eyes stay forced open for a week. Great wheeze, isn't it?" Fred said.

"It sure is, and our very own brother gave us the idea. Thank you, Ronniekins!" The twins began making kissing noises, with their lips puckered, and their eyes wide open.

The room erupted in hysterical laughter, all except for Ron.

"My eyes were closed, I closed my eyes!" Ron's ears burned red.

"Maybe in your perspective." Ginny grinned.

"Yes Ron, I think she's right." Hermione giggled. "I glanced at you just before we were leaning in." Hermione finished.

Ron sat down and crossed his arms, fully aware that this would be the running joke for a good part of his life.

The _real_ End of Notes

**Hope you guys enjoyed Notes. I will be starting a new series, about Ron and Hermione starting at year 1. Not going to give away much more. Feel free to review, and request stories about any Harry Potter characters, that I will write. Take care!**

**Thanks,**

**Roxy :)**

**P.S-**

**R.I.P Fred Weasley**


End file.
